1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in part, to a folding wagon that is capable of being folded from an expanded open configuration, at which a variety of articles or small children are carried in a basket of the wagon, to a compact collapsed configuration at which to facilitate the storage or transport of the wagon when it is not being used. A flexible table is detachably connected to a food and beverage cooler that is carried within the wagon basket so that the table is held across the open top of the basket when the folding wagon in its expanded open configuration.
2. Background Art
Wagons are known which are capable of being folded between open and collapsed configurations. Some folding wagons have a fabric basket that is sized to carry a variety of articles or small children when the wagon is unfolded for use in its open configuration. One example of such a folding wagon is available by referring to my U.S. Pat. No. 9,145,154 entitled FOLDING WAGON issued on Sep. 29, 2015.
My patented wagon has pairs of front and rear wheels and a handle to permit the wagon to be pulled over surfaces that lie both indoors and outdoors. To this end, my wagon can be used to transport food and beverages within the basket thereof for consumption at the beach, a sporting event, a picnic and the like. Nevertheless, once my wagon reaches its destination, a table is not always readily available so that the food and beverages can be removed from the wagon basket and laid out for display and consumption. What is more, in cases where the outside temperature will be high and/or the food will not be immediately consumed, it is common to transport the food in a bulky and heavy cooler to prevent spoilage.
To solve the aforementioned problems and expand the application of a folding wagon like mine, it would be desirable to have available an easy to attach and easy to remove table that is capable of covering the open top of the basket of the wagon so that food and beverages removed from the basket can be laid out for selection and consumption. It would also be desirable for the folding wagon to carry a removable cooler below the removable table so that beverages and perishable food items may be kept cold in order to avoid spoilage prior to consumption.